


A Reel for the Pain and the Stars

by erindanuta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beautiful, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dancing, Emotional, Eren can play the flute, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Flutes, Folk Music, Grinding, Irish music, Jean plays the fiddle, Joyful, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Peace, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), REELING, Reel, Romance, Sasha plays bagpipes, Singing, Smut, Tranquility, bagpipes, fiddle - Freeform, just so beautiful and peaceful, nice music and dancing like this is only really allowed for the royals, reeling party, trying to forget all the death they've seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erindanuta/pseuds/erindanuta
Summary: After all the death and destruction that is brought upon the scouting regiment on the daily, Captain Levi realises that even the young soldiers need some means of distraction, but he never would've guessed that the source of their distraction and adrenaline-fueled high was none other than the beautiful Eren Yeager, dancing and singing to music that is so rare to find, yet such honey to the eyes and ears.





	A Reel for the Pain and the Stars

Within the shallow walls of the Scouting Legion barracks, at around 2am, where the 104th training corps veterans resided, an upbeat tune could be heard far too loudly along with high pitched squeals and cheers. Through the doors, a big hoo-ha was happening as Eren Yeager, humanity’s last hope, danced around the so-called ‘stage’ made up of the hardwood floor and his bunkmates surrounding him, clapping and laughing, drunk with the high of the night, a rightful method of distraction after witnessing far too many deaths than their young minds could even fathom, let alone handle.  
As the sound flowed through the district, Captain Levi was able to hear the ruckus from miles away, his insomnia, much to no-one’s surprise, getting the best of him. The irritatingly happy-go-lucky thumping was becoming more pronounced as he followed the trail after groggily walking through the grounds. It had been ages since he’s heard such a joyful tune, and one that he hadn’t heard before. For some reason, he felt less remorse than usual, as if the source of the music was a remedy to his strife and worries. The corporal grimaced. He hesitated in front of the building, but gave in to the pulsating and flowing tune. 

When he opened the door to the overpowering of Jean Kirstein’s fiddle and Sasha Blouse’s bagpipes, no-one batted an eye, although it was probably more accurate to say no one noticed. The reek of death from the past few weeks was temporarily blown to the side as the sad, young soldiers allowed themselves to be immersed into a night of suffocating bliss and charm. It was…nice. Levi faltered for a moment, but put one foot in front of the other, searching for the source of the excitement.

Not even when he stepped forward slightly after quietly closing the door, did anyone seem particularly startled, lest a few squeaks and stiff smiles when they glanced back at him slightly, but turned back around to face Eren in their happiness caused high, like they were drunk on Pixis’ distilled wine. He felt waves of Eren’s energy being pushed towards him, and he couldn’t even keep his frown. His face relaxed, his brow unclenched and he suddenly felt light, as if they’d let some of that herb that Hange loved to use to let her mind wander more than it already did flow through the air.  
And yet, he himself couldn’t prevent the wash of shivers down his arms and chest and toes when he saw the cause of everyone’s adrenaline; in the middle of everyone’s circle, Yeager, sweaty bodied, but utterly glowing, was dancing and singing to the sound of the instruments. A lively reel from some unknown origin, one that he’d rarely heard in the past, not even at the fancy military gatherings, danced on Yeager’s tongue like holy water, and my, oh my, if the sound didn’t make his heart palpitate with awe, then the way his toned, tanned legs swayed and tapped and flicked, and waist curved and swirled like the wind atop the walls certainly did.

It was so strange, and yet so natural that despite all the death, destruction and carnage they’d both caused and experienced first-hand, they could still come together and be happy. Levi felt tears prickle in the back of his eyes. He willed them away best he could, but nothing could stop him from biting his lip at the sheer beauty he was seeing through the crowd of young scouts and military police and garrison alike. Eren was always an enigma, yes, but never did he expect to feel so emotional and at ease, watching him dance his peculiar dance and sing his peculiar song.  
At the gatherings, the music had never been pleasant really, but right here, right now, it had never been more enticing and alluring, and Levi felt an acute ache in his heart when he saw how golden the world really could be. How Eren really could be...

Then, Eren spotted him. The young soldier faltered slightly, but at seeing the Captain he adored so much appear so dumbfounded and helpless, he continued with a soft smile, his secret feelings for Levi completely unknown to the Corporal as he never stopped dancing and singing.  
Eren jumped, and Eren swirled, and Eren sang, and Eren, Eren, Eren…

Levi Ackerman’s head was filled to the brim with Eren Yeager as he locked eyes with the boy. He couldn’t take his eyes off him, nor did he want to. His hand instinctively reached out to Eren, and in return he was pulled onto the dance floor, bringing a gasp from everyone’s dance-drugged up surprise, and was forced to put the small amount he’d learnt at the royal gatherings to use. He danced and danced and danced with his helpless hand in Eren’s, and unbeknownst to the captain, as far as his willpower was concerned, he’d already fallen for Eren, his heart pounding in time to what the illegal books from the outside world called an ‘Irish Reel’.

\-------

Captain Levi woke up the next day in his chair with the sun shining right in his eyes, accompanied by a hammering headache.  
What have I done?  
Levi groaned, remembering his foolish actions from the night before. After being swept away by that damn Eren Yeager’s gorgeous song and dance, he left as fast as he could, his hands still burning from them being clutched in Yeager’s as him, Eren and his friends laughed and cheered, smiling far too happily. A knock at the door knocked the small smile he had on his face right now, and he tried to scowl his guilt away as Hange’s voice pierced through the thick wood.  
‘LEVIIIIIIIIII, TIME FOR SOME SCOUT FUUUUUUUUUUN!’ Hange sing-songed the last word while Levi groaned again at the shrill morning get-up-and-go.  
Out on the fields. That meant he would have to face that damned brat again after last night. It sounded obscene, and yet the mere dancing was so intensely intimate and sexy that the captain felt like he was zooming through the cities of the walls in his ODM gear. He breathed out heavily, trying his utmost to control his heart.

Fuck.

\------

Outside on the duty, everyone was tired, naturally, but in good spirits for their day of work. They were slightly segregated as they usually were which made the captain wonder if these dances were a nightly occurrence. Weekly? Who knew, maybe they were just particularly loud the night before. Suddenly, remembering how into it he was last night, he became aggravated.  
‘Yeager!’ he shouted, ‘five laps, NOW!’ Unnecessary. Levi internally cursed himself. Eren looked confused at the sudden order, but complied nonetheless and took off, stumbling slightly. Levi felt bad for taking it out on Eren, but it was his fault that the squad leader was so damn restless today, damn brats. 

Everyone mumbled a bit, recalling their Captain’s frolicking and dancing as well, and some giggled at his acuteness with Eren only to freeze when he glared. He also remembered Mikasa glaring at him while he reeled with her brother. Beside the point. He watched Eren steadily jogging around the field, and somehow wanted to feel his hand in his again. Intrusive. The thought soured his day further, but it also clenched his heart wondering if he’d ever be able to hear and see Eren like that again.

Later that night, Levi was sat in his chair with his usual cup of black tea. He thought and thought and stewed like when he left his tea in hot water for too long. Eren’s dancing, Eren’s singing, Eren.  
What was wrong with him? Pull it together, Levi.

How could such a splendid and dazzling art be even legal outside the royal palace? Eren himself as well; what a fine creature he was, his stomach taut through the thin and sweat drenched top, and muscle-ridden legs delicate as they flicked about, graceful and poised, and yet with such fire and passion as Eren himself was.  
Levi breathed shallow as he felt his penis twitch slightly. No, not now, not thinking of this. Levi pleaded with his mind, begging for the source of his interest to be anything other than his underling, and failed. With hands weak with arousal and guilt, he put his cup down and taking a shaky breath, fumbled with his zipper. I’m only doing this to get rid of the urge. He couldn’t convince that of himself even, and as self-hatred began to steadily flow in, he gently held his already hardening penis and slowly began to stroke the soft flesh, trying to think of anything but the way Eren’s legs were tight in his trousers, or how he could see his strong stomach when his shirt rid up slightly. God, was he beautiful. 

He further hardened as he remembered the burning touch of Eren’s hot hand on his while they reeled with the sound of the fiddle, almost crying with a carefree sort of happiness that was rather foreign to him. Eren’s hand, it burned, it was warm, hot, scorching, like they were riddled with flames of passion and love. He can feel it now, that same hand still on his, clasping him and pulling him and grinning his gorgeous smile towards him with his stunning, stunning eyes and-! 

Levi’s whole body shook fever-like tremors as he came into his hand, completely overwhelmed by the premature orgasm and tried to hide his cry of guilt and pleasure. It didn’t work, and he moaned into the candle-lit night like a lone wolf.

Too weak and exhausted to put himself away, he merely wiped his hand on his handkerchief, tossed it aside and tried to fall asleep, reeking of self-deprecation and uncouth disgrace.  
At the same time, Eren Yeager lay in his bed, preoccupied with his angelic and attractive captain Levi on his mind, wanting nothing more than to touch him, feel his skin on his, and of course, dance with him again. Oh, how he longed to be stuck in that moment where Levi’s smile penetrated his walls, and how close he came to kissing him then and there. 

These thoughts went on for days and days, until one the pressure in the boy's head was hushed.

It was late, deep in the night, but Eren Yeager couldn’t sleep for his life, and neither could Captain Levi Ackerman. It was nerve-wracking, and a pretty bold move for even him, but it just felt so right. He grabbed his most prized possession, quickly dressed and quietly as he could. Closed the door to the barracks before venturing across the castle grounds.

He made it to the castle and with difficulty, was able to get onto a secluded part of the castle roof, flat enough for multiple people to lay down on, but stowed away so that no-one really had any use for it except for Eren himself, who would lie down on the cooling stone, falling asleep to the stars and waking up to the rising sun with a slight backache. He loved it. It also just happened to be right on top of Captain Levi’s quarters, and although he was usually quiet enough not to disturb him, tonight he intended to grab his attention.

The item he’d grabbed mere moments ago was an important instrument of his, that he’d learnt to play around the time of the fall of wall Maria, and was a lovely antidote to the pain.  
He unpacked it and brought the wind instrument to his mouth. He stopped and breathed deeply, almost afraid and quite nervous, but knowing how much humanity’s strongest seemed to love the lively reel that night, Eren was sure that this gentle tune that he’d found in one of Armin’s books that taught him would flow straight to Levi’s heart. Eren really did love him.

‘Lighthouse’, a Celtic or Irish flute song, whatever they meant, resounded across the court, weaving themselves into everyone’s nightmares and rough death ridden sleeps. Commander Erwin could suddenly focus much better on his paperwork, Hange felt her bout of mania settle down and Levi- oh, Levi stirred from his chair, feeling the flow of the odd instrument seep lovingly down into his room like an angel’s blessing. Curious, he slowly walked over to his window and when he opened it, he was met with the sound of the song in the purest, most raw form that threatened to bring tears to his eyes. 

Instinctively, he climbed out of his window, surprised by his own actions, and slid onto the roof that he would occasionally hear someone lying on some nights. This, however, couldn’t even come close to irritating. He climbed up out and onto the roof, stumbling a bit. He steadied himself to no avail, though, because when he looked up at the mouth playing this melody, he dropped to his knees, defeated, and cried.

Eren nearly faltered as he did when he first saw his precious captain the night he danced and sang, but continued, knowing straight away that Levi loved it. The captain cried and cried, his tired eyes finally giving way, sobbing deep and wrecked from everything he’d seen in his life. Eren Yeager. He really had saved corporal Levi’s mind. His weird song that came out of the instrument was ‘beautiful’. 

Levi said so out loud, to Eren as he looked up from his tears, before reaching forward, again as he had done that night, bringing the gorgeous boy into his embrace, kissing his warm and soft face. 

Although the teal-eyed soldier had ceased his playing, the music seemed to continue in both of their minds and they desperately sought out each-other’s bodies, feeling and tasting and just being near each-other. In a haze of emotion and lust, Levi ripped Eren’s shirt off, sucking kisses onto any patch of soft, tanned skin he could find- his stomach, ribcage, collarbone, hipbone, pectorals, nipples, all making his beautiful Eren gasp in pleasure. Beautiful. 

Eren leant forward and sucked on Levi’s neck hard, making him cry out, feeling himself becoming hard in his trousers- achingly so. Silence, and then they were lunging at each other, ripping off clothes and pressing their lips and tongues onto the other so hard it hurt. But they needed each other and couldn’t get enough.  
They simultaneously ground their crotches into the other and moaned, feeling hardness rub together in the scorchingly erotic heat, hands far too preoccupied grabbing any bit of flesh and muscle they could. So little time later, they both came onto eachother and kissed and kissed for god knows how long. It only seemed like a few seconds to Levi. Then he stopped suddenly, burying his wet face into his divine soldier, and let out a large sob.

‘You saved my life Eren. You brought me back up from the depths of my loneliness and despair, an impossible task in itself, and then healed me. How is that even possible, my darling?’ Levi cried into Eren’s neck, who’s tears fell silently, serenely, knowing that saying how he loved his captain wasn’t necessary at this point, because they both just knew.

The calm and silk Irish flute seemed to resonate across everyone within the walls, all the while Eren and Levi clung to each other as the most tranquil and peaceful night in years began.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that I imagined Eren playing when he was on the roof of the castle is this one- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nC_sTCVxX3g
> 
> Enjoy xx


End file.
